wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Anastazia, Duchess of Kolna
Elvebach, Halverbach, Lungary |Spouse = Prince Daniel, Duke of Kolna (m. 2016) |Issue = Elsa, Princess of Lungary |Name = |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann (by marriage) |Father = Henrik Jon Ronsbarg |Mother = Annieke Maria Pullwitz |Religion = Church of Lungary}}Anastazia (Born Anastazia Maria Ronsbarg on 12 April 1988) is the wife of Daniel, Prince of Lungary. Following her marriage, she was awarded the royal titles Her Royal Highness Princess of Lungary. Prior to becoming a princess, Anastazia was a model and pop singer in Lungary. Early life and education Anastazia was born as Anastazia Maria Ronsbarg on 12 April 1988 in Elvebach, Halverbach. Her parents are Henrik and Annieke Ronsbarg (née Pullwitz). Henrik works in finance, while Annieke owns and operates a party planning business with her mother and sister. Anastazia has an elder brother, Tomas, and a younger sister, Natascha, born in 1985 and 1990, respectively. Anastazia grew up in a wealthy family, and has stated "our poshness goes back several generations, my great-great-great grandfather started a business which made a lot of money. It's been in our family ever since". Ever since she was a child, Anastazia was interested in music. Her interest was encouraged by her maternal grandmother, who previously worked as a nightclub singer at jazz clubs from 1943–1950. Anastazia began primary school in 1994, and graduated in 2000. She went on to graduate from secondary school in 2004. Following her graduation, she began studying at the Royal Lungarian Academy of Music in Munbach, which she graduated from in 2007. Music career Elvebach, Halverbach, Lungary |caption = Anastazia performing in 2014 |Occupation = Singer ∙ songwriter ∙ dancer ∙ model |Education = Royal Lungarian Academy of Music |Genres = Pop ∙ dance-pop ∙ R&B |Instruments = Vocals ∙ piano |Years=2007–present |Labels = Intercontinental ∙ Android}} 2007–2010: Career beginnings After graduating from high school in 2007, Anastazia settled in the Blurns neighborhood Munbach in order to pursue a career as a professional musician. She began her career as a backup dancer in music videos, and also modeled professionally to support herself. In 2008, she reached the final stages of auditions to become a professional dancer on the Lungarian version of Dancing with the Stars. After continuously sending out demo tapes, working with producers, and performing at various nightclubs to garner attention, she received management in 2009, and was later signed to Intercontinental Music Lungary and Android Music in 2010. 2010–2013: Breakout and Sounds of the City After signing to Android Music, Anastazia began recording music for her debut studio album. She spent two months traveling Blasmer in order to receive inspiration for her sound, after dealing with intense writer's block and a lack of confidence. In November 2011, she released her debut single "Stone Cold". An R&B ballad, the song was criticized as a lead single, although Anastazia's songwriting and vocals were consistently praised. The song was not a commercial success, and was eventually discarded from the album. She later released the single "Sorry" in April 2012, an upbeat urban dance song. The song went on to become an international top ten hit, being certified platinum in Lungary. Anastazia released her debut studio album Sounds of the City in September 2012. The album proved to be very successful, reaching number-two on the Lungarian albums chart, in addition to being certified gold. She later supported Annika Wellows on her Free Woman World Tour from October 2012 to March 2013. Anastazia went on to be nominated for Best New Artist at the 2013 Lungarian Music Awards. 2013–2015: Downtown Anastazia began writing new music for her sophomore studio album while on tour with Wellows. Following the tour's end in 2013, she returned to the studio to begin recording new songs. By July 2013, Anastazia revealed that she had written "over 300" songs for the album, and that "at least 50" of which had already been recorded into completed demo tapes. In June 2014, she released her second studio album's lead single "Best Behavior". The song saw a departure from the urban music seen in her debut release, instead incorporating electropop and influences from Blasmerian folk music. The song became an international top ten hit, becoming certified platinum in Lungary. Anastazia later revealed that her second studio album, Downtown, would be released in October 2014. It went on to peak at number-one in Lungary, and be certified platinum. It also produced the highly successful singles "Impulses" and "Breathe". She promoted the album with the Downtown World Tour, which ran from December 2014 to February 2015. 2015–present: Third studio album and hiatus During summer 2015, Anastazia revealed that she was "eagerly" working on music for her upcoming third studio album. Following the announcement of her engagement to Daniel, Prince of Lungary in November 2015, Anastazia confirmed that plans to release a new album would be delayed until at least after the wedding. The wedding was held in December 2016, and afterwards Anastazia stated that she was anxious to release new music. She confirmed in July 2017 that she would be going on an "indefinite hiatus" from music in order to prioritize her new royal duties and beginning a family. Discography Main article: Anastazia Ronsbarg discography. *''Sounds of the City'' (2012) *''Downtown'' (2014) Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Anastazia Ronsbarg. Princess of Lungary Anastazia began dating Daniel, Prince of Lungary in December 2012, after meeting the previous month at the 2012 Wechallian Music Awards. Their relationship was confirmed by the House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann in April 2013. News of their relationship became frequently circulated throughout the Lungarian press, due to their respective star power. They became engaged on in November 2015, and were later married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 17 December 2016. Following their marriage, Anastazia was granted the title Her Royal Highness Princess of Lungary. Anastazia has resided in Grüstacht Castle in Elvebach County since her marriage to Prince Daniel. The Prince and Princess have one child together: *Elsa, Princess of Lungary (born 23 March 2018) Titles *'17 December 2016 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Anastazia of Lungary Category:1988 births Category:Android Music artists Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Intercontinental Music Lungary artists Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian contemporary R&B singers Category:Lungarian dance-pop singers Category:Lungarian female dancers Category:Lungarian female pop singers Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian female songwriters Category:Lungarian princesses Category:Lungarian royalty Category:Lungarian socialites Category:People from Elvebach, Halverbach Category:Royal Lungarian Academy of Music alumni